1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clothing accessories. More particularly, this invention relates to a jewelry frame with means for attaching many different types of dangling adornments.
2. Description of Related Art
Several different types of decorative devices adapted to selectively attach a variety of small adornments are know to one skilled in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,441,924 to Hartmann discloses supporting frames and structures for beading which may be used in conjunction with necklaces and other similar devices. A disadvantage of this device is that it is limited to the display of beads and does not permit the attachment of other numerous types of jewelry adornments. Furthermore, the device only attaches to necklaces and the like which are put on and taken off by a person repeatedly. The device does not remain attached to clothing so that it may remain on a given article of clothing as long as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,180,726 to Bradley discloses clips attached to jewelry items. The clips have hinged jaws which can grip a desired article to be attached to a jewelry item. The clips, however, are bulky and designed for gripping flowers. The clips are not suited for the attachment of small jewelry adornments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,388 to Elliot discloses a bracelet having means to interchangeably receive various brooches having pins attached. This device is not able to be worn on clothing. Also, the device is limited to receiving only those adornments having pins attached to them.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,344 to Baughman discloses a pin having a detachable face. A disadvantage of this device is that only adornments specifically adapted to fit within the face of the pin may be selectively attached to the pin. This severely limits the number and style of adornments which may be selectively worn with the device.